Change of View: A Story of the Fastest Things Alive
by Nerokin4
Summary: Sonic has been in Equestria for around a year now. While getting used to his "Avatar," he will make decisions that will decide the fate of both his homes, but with Rainbow Dash by his side, he won't make the choice alone.
1. The Sonic Impact Effect

The Sonic Impact Effect Sonic Impact

Sonic woke up feeling a little dizzy. He didn't know where he was until he heard a familiar voice talk to him.

"Sonic?" she asked. "How do you feel?"

He looked at the voice and saw a white unicorn with wings… no _alicorn_. She had very lightly colorful mane and an image of the sun was on her flank.

"I feel… Dizzy," Sonic tried to stand on two legs but fell to all fours with a light _clack._ It somehow felt more natural for him to walk like this than he assumed he was walking his entire life.

"Not surprising," Said another female voice. He looked to see another alicorn that had mane the color of the night sky with the stars. She had indigo fur and a moon image on her flank. "It'll take a while for you to get used to that body."

"I should've seen that coming." said yet another alicorn. She looked purple with a single star on her flank. Her mane and tail were straight and had a highlight the color of her fur while the rest was violet.

"He must've wanted this a lot. Why did he ask for this?" again this was an alicorn. She was the most colorful of the bunch. Her mane was mixed pink, purple and white. Her fur was a very deep pink. The picture on her flank was a crystal heart. It took that one comment for Sonic to remember everything.

"How do I look?" Sonic asked.

"You look fine to me," Twilight answered. "Truth be told this kind of thing has never been done before… I'm glad it worked out for the better."

"So am I," said Celestia. "Now we need to give this form a name."

"I came up with one an hour ago," Cadence said. "How does 'Sonic Impact' sound?"

Sonic Impact… well Sonic the Hedgehog wouldn't work anymore, mostly because he wasn't a hedgehog. And really he couldn't come up with anything better to call himself than that.

"Sounds good to me."

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow, Pinkie and Applejack were having lunch at Cupcake Corner. Rainbow had to wonder how Sonic's new body was going. She hadn't seen Twilight, Celestia, Cadence, Luna, or Sonic in half a day. It was almost time for her to start worrying. Maybe she was right to try to convince Sonic not to do it.

Then Pinkie's ears started flopping, her legs started shacking, and her eyes went batty (In that order). Normally when the Pinkie sense did this, Rainbow was going to start a sonic rainboom, otherwise it meant a storm was about to stop leaving a rainbow behind. Ten seconds later there was a loud explosion, followed by an outward moving rainbow, and a figure rushing through town.

"Was that… a sonic rainboom?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah… but how?" Pinkie asked. "I thought Dashy was the only one who could do that."

Rainbow understood how. Sonic's new body must've been finished. She was about to quietly celebrate, when she heard a loud crash from the edge of the Everfree Forest. She became worried and flew off for Fluttershy's cottage. Sure enough, Sonic had run straight through the wall, which sent all of Fluttershy's animals into a panic.

"Are you alright?" Dash asked. The head of a blue stallion rose out of the ruble. His hair was Spiky and styled going up and out. His eyes were green, and he must've hit the wall very hard because _Dash_ could see stars.

"I'll be fine Rainbow," Sonic said. "I was just trying to get used to this body."

"Wow… it actually worked!" Dash said with surprise. "Remind me never to doubt the power of a princess."

"Sure thing. Oh by the way I got a new name for this body."

"What?"

"Sonic Impact."

"I'd like to get a look at the rest of you." Sonic stood up, revealing the rest of his body. He was an Earthling, like Applejack and Pinkie. His body was entirely blue, like he was as a hedgehog. His tail was red with a red strip halfway to the tip. And his Cutie Mark was a gold ring with a green emerald in the middle.

"What do you think?" Sonic asked. "Is it… me?"

"Yeah… it really is you."

Sonic Impact

Sonic didn't really have a good place to stay, and now that he was a pony the tree was out of the question. He started wandering around Ponyville until he ran into a few familiar faces.

"Hey Sonic!" Scootaloo yelled. Sonic didn't notice that he was near the CMC's clubhouse.

"Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle," Sonic said. "Need more help trying to get your Cutie Marks?"

"Scootaloo wants to know if you could think of anything that would help us," Applebloom explained. After knowing Scootaloo for around a year now, one thing did come to mind.

"Have you ever tried a skating rink?"

"I'm no good at ice skating!" Scootaloo scolded.

"While I can't argue with that logic, that's not what I meant," Sonic led the CMC to an open field. Once there he started bending some things here, and twisting other things there. Pretty soon Sonic made a replica of Green Hill Zone.

"I want you to complete this course as fast as you can," Sonic said. "Don't be afraid to show off any tricks you can do, just finish the course with your scooter."

"This looks a little… challenging," Applebloom commented. "I mean, I've never seen a real roller skating rink with loop-de-loops."

"Well, at least I didn't build the rest of the scenery," Sonic said. "That would take robot construction skills that I don't have."

"Alright…" Scootaloo put on her helmet hopped on her scooter, and kicked herself forward. She flapped her wings as fast as a hummingbird's propelling the scooter faster down the course. When the scooter went airborne the first time, Scootaloo did a 720 spin. Then she went down the other side and went up the Loop-de-loop on the other side. Next was the spin cylinder. She went in one second and came out the next. Just when the CMC didn't think it could get any cooler, Scootaloo drove the Scooter up the side of a tree at an angle that wrapped around the tree once before she reached the top. The finish line for the course was set at the far end of a Grind Rail. Scootaloo hopped on and reached the end without even a scratch.

Sonic carried the CMC to the finish line to give Scootaloo her time.

"How was that?" Scootaloo said.

"Two minutes, thirty seven seconds," Sweetie Belle said.

"What was the point of that?" just as Scootaloo said it, an image of a scooter with a helmet on the handle appeared on her flank.

"_That_ was the point."

Scootaloo was speechless, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. Soon the cheeks that kept the jaw from hitting the dirt went up in a smile that would make Pinkie Pie jealous of how big Sonic made Scootaloo smile.

"THANK YOU SONIC!" she screamed. She wrapped her hooves around his neck nearly strangling him and pulling him to the dirt. "How could I ever repay you!?"

"Stop trying to strangle me?" Sonic's voice came squeaking out.

"Deal!" Scootaloo let Sonic go. He took a sharp inhale and he was soon back to a normal breathing pattern.


	2. Who are the Vacuum

Who are the Vacuum

(If you know where I got the Name of the OC here, please tell me. It's been bugging me since CapitanAwsome999 told me it sounded familiar to him.)

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow was talking to Applejack about getting Sonic a job, and letting him stay for half the profit he'd make. Applejack said she'd agree to it if Sonic was willing. She went to Sonic and told him about the arrangement that she made with Applejack. Sonic said it would work for him and took the job. Later, Sonic and Dash were talking at Fluttershy's which still had the big hole in it after Sonic's run-in with it. Dash was as happy as she could get, and then Pinkie Pie came around.

"Dashy! Sonic! Are you alright!?" she asked.

"Fine, why wouldn't we be?" Sonic asked.

"There was a fire at Sweet Apple Acres!"

"What!?" Dash exclaimed. "Is Applejack alright?"

"Everypony's fine, but there was a note," Pinkie pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sonic. Sonic read what it said and raced off for the Aces with an unidentifiable look on his face. It looked like fear, worry, and determination all in one.

Dash felt something pull at her heart that made her follow him. But not before Pinkie had a meltdown and jumped all over the place.

"What was that?"

"Last time my Pinkie sense said something that big, Twilight started believing it," Pinkie said. "Even then it wasn't that drastic…" That made the decision for Rainbow. She flew to the Acres and looked for Sonic.

Sonic Impact

Sonic was investigating the area of the fire. Thank God it didn't go very far before it hit water. And after that the Fire Department Ponies were able to put it out quickly. There was no evidence that this was an accident, the wires that powered the lights for Ponyville all ran underground. There was nothing leading anyone to believe that it was started by a campfire, and at the time there weren't any clouds over Sweet Apple Acres, so it couldn't have been a Pegasus mistakenly causing a lightning strike.

"Sonic!" He heard Dash yell.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Pinkie had a huge Prediction. Last time it was anywhere near that big, Twilight started believing in the Pinkie sense."

"Well, it hasn't happened yet. Everything's fine." Then Sonic felt it. A spine freezing sensation that could only be described if you stood at the South Pole without anything covering you, not even fur. It made Sonic double over in fear.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Applejack came running. As did the other Spirits of Harmony.

"GET AWAY!" Sonic yelled.

"What's gotten into you?" Rainbow asked.

"He's here!"

"Who's-" Then it hit Dash harder than a shovel. "You don't mean-!?"

"Exactly!"

"Girls, we have to get out of here!" Dash said. But it was too late. Out of the shadows a blinking blue sword swung down, landing where Sonic was a second before. Then the figure holding the Sword came out of hiding, like a chameleon showing itself, from its hiding spot.

"You're good, Sonic the hedgehog," The man said. "Or should I say 'Sonic Impact' now?"

Sonic's mind swelled with rage. Now that he knew what really happened to his family, the very sight of this guy made sonic want to take up firearms class for rocket launchers.

"Necromius!"

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow was there when Sonic last met Necromius. Somehow Necromius was thinking that he was supposed to kill her when Sonic was still alive. The minute Sonic saved her was the minute Necromius set his sights on killing Sonic. She had to wonder why she didn't feel his presence now, when she did the first time.

"You remember me this time," Necromius said. "I'm so flattered."

"Shut up," Sonic said. "You caused this fire, didn't you?"

"Yes… and my act of arson did its job wonderfully. You showed up."

"Why do you want to kill me?" Sonic asked. Come to think of it why DID Necromius want to kill Sonic?

"The Vacuum is a group of special creatures who want nothing short of perfection. Anyone in their way will be eliminated, that is my job. I am in charge of hunting down the fastest creatures alive and killing them until there is nothing to stand in the way of the Vacuum. And you are currently the fastest thing there is. No one yet has-"

"Blah, Blah, Your evil plans, Blah!" A red Pegasus rushed up and head butted Necromius so hard something might've snapped. The Pegasus turned his attention to Sonic. "And you! You couldn't do this to him because?"

"Right now, I'm the only one he can kill," Sonic responded.

"Sorry, I missed that part," the Pegasus said.

"Jeez, Knuckles," Sonic said. "You couldn't wait _two seconds_, could you?"

"Knuckles!?" Applejack shouted. "The Red Echidna that guards the Master Chaos Emerald on Angel Island!? That Knuckles?"

"My name is Iron Knuckles now, and I came to see him."


	3. Peril Beyond the Mirror

Peril Beyond the Mirror Sonic Impact

Necromius disappeared when it became apparent that Sonic had more help than before. It's been two days since he disappeared, but Sonic was having trouble coming up with a strategy for the next time they met. Rarity and Spike had gone out on a day-long date. Rarity asked Sonic to look after Sweetie Belle, saying she wasn't supposed to go anywhere outside a two hundred foot radius of Sonic. The CMC met up at the Clubhouse with Sonic, Discussing how Applebloom and Sweetie Belle would get their Cutie Marks.

Sonic started humming a song that he really liked, he heard it on one of his adventures. It was the song he heard out of nowhere (as far as he could tell) when Metal Sonic, Eggman's most successful copy of him, went berserk and tried to take over the world with an iron fist… no pun intended.

"Um, Sonic?" Sweetie Belle tapped his shoulder, making him jump a bit.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I was just wondering, What's that song you're humming?"

"Oh, I've been calling it 'What I'm Made Of' since I first heard it."

"How does it go? It sounds pretty cool!"

"Well, It goes like this-" Sonic taught her the Lyrics and the notes that go with them. Pretty soon Sweetie could sing the Melody, but it'd still be hard to sing the song without backup, which is as good as you can get.

I don't care what you're thinking,  
As you turn to me,  
Cause what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to set me free  
I could fight the feeling  
To resist it over time  
But when it's just too much to take  
You sneak up from behind

Is it me, you say, you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for... here for...

Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now...

Like a million faces  
I've recognized them all  
And one by one they've become  
A number as they fall (echo)  
In the face of reason  
I can't take no more  
One by one they've all become  
A black mark on the floor

Is it me, you say, you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I have in store... in store...

Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now...

You can take another lifelong try  
You can take another try...

Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now...

They didn't realize it until it was over, but a crowd had formed outside of the clubhouse. The cheering was almost enough to make Sweetie Belle faint for a minute, and then she got herself together. And she was smiling like mad. Then her cutie mark appeared. It was a gem with a music note inside, and a heart covered microphone bursting out of it.

_Two down, one to go,_ Sonic thought to himself. Then he saw Princess Cadence walk to the front of the Crowd. Something about her was… off. She was more powerful in her stride than he ever saw. And that aside there was something missing from her image.

Then he realized what it was. When Cadence and Shining Armor, Twilight's big brother, got married, Shining gave Cadence a locket. Sonic had seen enough of it to remember that it was shaped like a six point star, which was his family crest, basically. Where was the locket now?

Sonic jumped down from the tree house and approached Cadence.

"Tell Sweetie Belle 'that was an incredible performance,'" she said.

"And who, may I ask, is this message from?"

"Do you not know who I am? I am Cadence, Princess of the Crystal Empire."

"That's a blatant lie," Sonic said. "The locket that Shining gave you and you refuse to take off… where is it now?"

Everyone was looking at Sonic in shock. Including Cadence. But her shock looked different, like he figured out something that would've been impossible to know, just by looking at someone. Then she smiled warmly, like Cadence.

"My name is Chrysalis, Queen of the shape shifters," She said. "I need your help."

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow was waiting for Sonic at Canterlot Castle. She set up a meeting place for a date they organized earlier, and she was sure Sonic got the message that they'd be meeting in the Statue Garden. Then she heard a crash coming from the castle. She saw a figure flying into the window that was broken. Dash was too curious to leave it alone, and boy was she glad she decided to check it out later. She saw Sonic on the ground in front of a mirror that looked familiar.

There was somepony in front of him. They looked so much like Sonic but they were made of what looked like iron or steel.

"Sonic, I told you already I mean you and this place no harm," the metal colt said. "If anything I'm trying to save this place."

"Can it, Metal!" Sonic shouted. "Whether you're working with Eggman or not, you're always out from my head! Why should I trust you now!?"

"Because I found someone who has reprogramed me. Now I want nothing more than to help you."

Sonic took that rather nicely. And by that I mean he charged at Metal, who just raised his hoof and punched him into the mirror behind him. Sonic made contact with the mirror and went through to the other side. That's when Rainbow remembered what the Mirror was. Twilight went through that mirror once to get her tiara back from Sunset Shimmer, who came from beyond the mirror to take it for herself. Whatever happened on the other side was something beyond Dashy's imagination.

She found herself screaming Sonic's name. The Metal colt turned on her, looking surprised and confused.

"You…" he said. "You're one of the…"

"What is it?" Dash mumbled.

"Never mind. This world needs Sonic on the other side of that mirror for now. But I can assure you, he will be back."

"Who, or what are you?"

"I am… Metal Sonic. That's all I can be sure of now."

Sonic Impact

Sonic woke up on the roof of a building. Clear blue skies up above him, a few stray clouds, some birds and leaves. Then he heard something to his right. He turned his head and saw the last thing he expected to see after over a year of talking to ponies.

"Hey… are you alright?" the girl asked. If Sonic were writing this, he would probably deny the shock he felt at seeing a human for the first time in a year. Either that or he was too tired at the moment to register the surprise.

"Fine, just drowsy," he said. When he got a look at the girl, his face probably would've been priceless. The girl looked something like Dash. Her hair was streaked rainbow but it was obviously natural. Her eyes were crimson, again, like Rainbow. And her skin was… well you get the picture.

"Who are you?"

The girl stood up and stretched her hand out for him.

"Call me Dash."


	4. A Human Avatar

A Human Avatar

(From here out Rainbow Dash will have two viewpoints alternating in every other semi-chapter, one in Equestria and one in Canterlot City ("Equestria Girls" setting)).

Equestrian Rainbow Dash

"Are you insane!?" Dash yelled at Metal. He said that something unimaginable was just behind the mirror, and still sent Sonic to that world under Queen Chrysalis' advice.

"Why would you listen to her!?" Twilight scolded. "She tried to-"

"_Take over_ Equestria," Chrysalis corrected. She was just as scary to look at as before when she tried to pass herself off as Cadence and marry Shining, but she didn't feel at all as evil as then. "I still want control over this land. But the force on the other side of that Mirror wants nothing, _Nothing, _as pleasant as what I want."

"That's saying something," Applejack chimed in. "How bad is what they want?"

"This world will end in fire," Knuckles said absently. "And a New World will rise from the Ashes."

"So you know," Metal said. "I knew it would be in our best interest to seek out the Dreamers."

Rainbow looked at Knuckles with fear. She heard that line before, in her dreams. Thinking about that was a mistake; she suddenly remembered her dreams without trying.

_There was a city. Burning and falling to pieces. Everywhere Dash looked, structures that were probably stable at one point were collapsing on their own weight. She looked at her feet and found a stone with writing on it._

_ R.I.P. Sonic the Hedgehog._

_ Dash was horrified at what she was reading. Then some pony came up to the grave. A human with rainbow streaked hair, crimson eyes and skin of light teal. Her eyes were watering. She placed a bouquet of flowers on the tombstone and sat down with her hands folded and her eyes closed._

_ Dash suddenly felt some pony's hand on her shoulder, which was actually burning. She suddenly couldn't move, but whoever it was whispered in her ear._

_ "This world shall end in fire, and a New World shall Rise from the Ashes."_

Sonic Impact

After about a week on four legs, Sonic had trouble getting back on two feet. Especially with his avatar's Transformation into a human. He was wearing a blue camouflage coat with what was his Cutie Mark on his back. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with a belt and a ring. The ring said: Sonic Impact, Canterlot High, class of 2014. It looked like it was made of silver. There were seven colors to the gem on the knuckle, one for each Chaos Emerald. Right then four were glowing very brightly, but the other three were still dim.

He looked at a mirror the next chance he got. His hair was up in spikes, and would occasionally get in his face. His eyes were greener, like emeralds found more commonly in nature, and his skin was like any other human he saw in Spagonia, or Adabat. He had a very muscular build, one he would've expected from Knuckles or Shadow.

The girl that found him, Dash, looked at him with intrigue from the corner of her eyes. There was a lot this girl had in common with Rainbow it was sickening. A question formed on her lips and she let it out very suddenly.

"I never caught your name."

Sonic realized that this was the third body he had, and possibly the third name. He couldn't come up with one on his own so easily. So he said something he didn't expect even from himself.

"I'll need another one for this body," he said. "Just as long as 'Sonic' is part of it."

"How many have you had!?" Dash asked him.

"I went by Sonic the Hedgehog, the name I was born with, then Sonic Impact, the Name of my Avatar in Equestria, and now I'll let you come up with the third." Dash looked at Sonic like she saw him fall up out of the ocean.

"Did you just say…Equestria?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a friend from Equestria; she went back about two years ago. D'you know Twilight?"

"Sparkle?"

"That's the one. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

"Thanks."

Human Rainbow Dash

There was something about this Sonic guy that Dash just found interesting. Not in the same way that Flash Sentry used to be interested in Sunset Shimmer, but the way she first found a ball when she was old enough to kick it. She found it new and exciting, but she had to be careful with it.

She said that if her parents approved then Sonic could stay at her place until it was no longer necessary.

"So Sonic," her mom said at dinner that night. "What brings you to Canterlot City?" Dash looked at Sonic expecting him to tell her parents the unbelievable story that brought him here. But she was completely thrown off by his answer.

"I had some business to take care of in the next town," he said. "But my car broke down and I couldn't check into a motel while it was getting repaired." That was the most Normal thing Dash heard from him all day.

"You have a girlfriend yet, Sonic?" Dash's dad asked.

"Yeah… I should probably get back to her as soon as I can."

Dash's Parents loaned Sonic the guest room for a while. When Dash went to sleep in her own room, by herself, she started dreaming.

_She saw Sonic in her dreams. Or maybe that was his Equestrian Avatar, because it was a blue colt with a red tail with a white stripe halfway between the tip and his flank. The picture that was on the back of his coat was imprinted onto his flank, a gold ring encasing a green gem. Whatever he saw over the balcony must've been beautiful, because he was smiling and tearing up._


	5. Memories and Dreams

Memories and Dreams Sonic

Sonic was transferred to Canterlot High the next day. He told Dash's parents that his parents died the night before. Really the only one who didn't believe it was Dash, but then again she knew a lot of his origin. Even Sonic would admit that he did look at Dash every now and then on the way to school. There was just something about her that pulled him in, the same way _his_ Dash could.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. He realized that he was looking at her too openly, and it was probably obvious what was on his mind. "Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I do," Sonic answered plainly, "And really she's the only one who can make me look at her like that."

"Then why are you looking at me?" Dash demanded. Sonic was trying to find the right words to explain it. It took him five minutes before he could say it.

"You look just like my girlfriend," he said. "Only you're a human."

"What else would your girlfriend be?" Dash asked sarcastically.

"A horse." Dash stopped in her tracks, with some degree of shock on her face.

"You just said she was beautiful!"

"She is beautiful. She's literally a horse, a Pegasus to be exact. Why do you think they call the place 'Equestria'?" They probably would've kept talking, but Sonic heard something that sent shivers down his spine.

The ignition of a very large motor engine (gotcha, didn't I?). Sonic looked behind him and there was that monster sized contraption of military insanity he already saw _twice_ now. Dash saw it too, and it obviously scared her. So Sonic did the most natural thing he could think of. He swept Dash off her feet, and ran as fast as he could.

The Truck was hot on his tail.

Equestrian Rainbow Dash

Rainbow woke up in a cold sweat. She was trying to process what she saw the night before. She was in Sonic's Arms, which was weird enough as it was, and he was running from what looked like a train that didn't need the tracks. When she woke up she rushed to princess Celestia to report what she just saw. What she wasn't expecting was Shadow, Silver, or Tails to be back from Mobius.

"Long time, no see, Dash," Tails said. His avatar was very unusual. Yeah it would've been weird enough with the two tails that mutated onto him at birth, but they were still there, just as bushy as a fox. The rest of his body looked like a regular unicorn's, with hair that went in three spikes in front of him and mane white as the tip of his tails. His Cutie Mark looked like the Tornado I which was what first brought tails and the others to Equestria. "You can call me, Tailspin."

"Surprised to see us?" Shadow said. He was a black Pegasus with a red mane and tail. His cutie mark was two rings, like the ones that were around his front hooves interlocked on his rear. When he spread his wings the feathers of ravens that felt sharp as a knife. His expression was hard and cold as ever. "I go by Crimson Shadow now."

"Where's Sonic?" Silver asked. He was the only one who's Avatar made sense knowing his ability. He was a white Unicorn with sky blue hair and tail. His Cutie Mark was a glove, like the one Silver the Hedgehog wore. a gold ring at the base, and the design of a blue stem that lead to a ring of the same color. That weird light that always came around when Silver used his… "Psychokinesis" also showed up here. Apparently Silver was too concerned about Sonic to say his Avatar's name.

"Don't worry, Silver Hand," Luna said. "I'm sure he'll be fine." That was where Rainbow had to say something.

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked. Rainbow told them about the dream.

"Do you know where they were!?" Silver shouted.

"I saw Sonic get pushed through the mirror in the corner tower-" that was all she could get out before Shadow and Silver rushed to the tower and jumped beyond the Mirror.

Sonic

Sonic had been running for about an hour. The truck was still on their tail, and Canterlot High was not too far away. They got to the parking lot when Sonic hear a crash about a mile behind him. He tried to look behind him by turning around and running backwards, but he hit the building, breaking a hole in the wall, and falling inwards. When sonic got up he saw a guy in a mask with no features to it, except the visor which covered his entire face.

The weird part was he stopped the truck with his bare hand, causing the truck to go from convex front to concave completely. The three Hacksaws that G.U.N. added to the Madman's car came out and almost came down on the guy.

Keyword: _Almost._ They stopped in mid air, frozen by some unseen force. then that same force just tore the Saws right off the body crushed them and tossed them higher up and away than possible for a normal creature.

Then another guy came floating down. His hair was spiky, five spikes in the front, two in the back. His eyes were somewhere between yellow and orange. he was about as tall as Sonic. it took the amount of time for you to read this sub-Chapter thus far for Sonic to figure out who this guy was.

"Silver," Sonic said a little shocked.

"Hey Sonic, thank God we were able to stop that insane over killing machine."

the other guy, the one who stopped the truck, walked over and the visor of his mask opened up revealing his face.

"Shadow… I should've known that was you."

"I'm not surprised, this mask hides a lot." Sonic walked back to the school to introduce his friends to Dash.


	6. Canterlot Talent Show

Canterlot Talent Show Human Rainbow Dash

Before Dash met Silver and Shadow officially, she took Fluttershy and Pinkie to the nurse for what looked like collapse from exhaustion. But there was something else to it that she just knew was there, she could see it, just feel it. She was in the infirmary now checking up on them, and then Shadow walked in looking shocked.

"Pinkie!" he shouted. At the mention of her name Pinkie shot up.

"Shadow!" then she looked at him. "You look different."

"So do you Pinkie, we're human for now," then Shadow looked around confused. Finally he yelled: "Seriously! Who IS that saying everything we do!?"

(Beyond the Fourth Wall

Did he just address me?

"Yeah he did Nero," Pinkie said.

"You've heard this before?" Shadow commented.

"My Cutie Mark, the bunch of balloons, means I'm a fun type of Pony… er person. It also lets me and my friends find and break the fourth wall. Often very subtly, but I do it drastically all the time."

"Like addressing this… Nero Guy?" Shadow then looked at the ceiling trying to find me. "Where are you and what are you to us?"

I am the narrator of this small part of your life. When you do something I record it.

"So basically we do whatever you say we do?"

Not even close… I like to think that the characters control a story, and the narrator just tells the audience what happens in the story. I'm kind of like a god, except I don't control everything; it's the other way around.

"That makes you the exact opposite of a god," Shadow said.

Good point. By the way, I'm over here by the microphone and the camera.

"We should really get back to the story now Shadow," Pinkie said.

"Good Idea."

Beyond The Fourth Wall)

Silver walked into the Nurse's office and sat by Fluttershy's bed. There was something in his eyes that looked odd, like he was willing her to wake up. Maybe Fluttershy heard something from Silver's Telepathic wish, her eyes started to open, and the first thing she saw was Silver. And she smiled at him.

"Silver… you're okay," she said.

"I'm a lot better now that you're awake."

Sonic came into the room, and where he saw Fluttershy and Silver, he looked at them in content.

Sonic

The Moment Sonic saw Silver and Fluttershy looking at each other like that; He noticed light warmth coming from the ring finger on his right hand. He looked at the ring, and saw that the yellow emerald was glowing brighter. This meant that the Power of Earth had been restored to Chaos, only two more emeralds to go.

A little later Shadow brought Sonic up to speed (No pun intended) on the situation that brought them to Canterlot City. Metal Sonic got Intel from Chrysalis that basically said that something on this side of the mirror was going to break it, and destroy all the worlds on both sides. No one really knew what it was supposed to be, except Rainbow and Knuckles.

"'This world shall end in fire?'" Sonic repeated.

"'And a new world shall rise from the ashes,' yes," Shadow confirmed. "Sound familiar in any way?"

A phoenix was all that came to mind for Sonic. But then again, he's been wrong before. He didn't let it bother him yet.

Sonic was going to Canterlot High for about a week when the spirit of the Fall Formal came around. There was a talent show to pump everyone's spirits up about a week before that. He was going to sing for the show, and asked if Shadow and Silver could be part of the act.

"Sorry," Shadow said. "I don't really sing warmly… that well."

"I have another act I'm performing," Silver explained. "It's a bit of a surprise."

Sonic ended up getting help from one person he did not expect.

"I'll help," Flash Sentry offered. "I need a lead singer for my band's performance, and we still don't have a song." That was logic that Sonic couldn't argue with if he tried.

The night of the Talent Show came around, and Sonic was watching from backstage as the other performers went one by one, eventually getting to Pinkie Pie and the other girls who very much resembled the Spirits of Harmony. They did a little dance that Sonic was confused about for days to come (Popipo, Look it up). Sonic was practicing with Flash and the others, making sure they were ready to go on when they were called. They came around and they were beyond ready to sing.

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps tonight

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps tonight

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Everyone was just awestruck. There was no one in the crowd who didn't wait for a minute after the song was over before they started clapping. By the looks on the faces back stage, there was no envy in the other contestants. They were clapping along as wildly as the audience.

Equestrian Rainbow Dash

Dashy woke up in her room back in Cloudsdale. Her pillow was wet; maybe because of the dream she just had which left her crying. Then she heard some pony talking to each other outside. It was Metal and Chrysalis, talking about the thing beyond the mirror coming sooner than they hoped. This time it was close enough for Metal to know that it was a Phoenix of some sort.

"When is it coming?" Dash interrupted Metal. They looked at her, and despair washed over their faces. "When. Is it. Coming?" she repeated more strictly.

"The Black Phoenix will reach the Mirror in two days."


End file.
